Tear You Apart
by liatortilla
Summary: Song fic Set while 'I kiss a girl'


Hi, I've been wanted to write this story for a while just never got around to writing it till now. I want to thank my Beta reader Babykozy for the help in my grammer. I might make this a two chapter story not sure yet.

* * *

My last date of the night had just walked away when a petite blonde waitress  
walked to my table. Her long blonde locks falling to her naked shoulders, her  
hour glass waist in a polka dot corset, and legs that could go on for miles  
leading to fine, delicate feet incased in black heels.

"Can I get you another drink?" the waitress asked with a tilted smirk.

"No but you could sit and finish this one with me." I said with a flirtatious  
smile and a wink.

"I don't think my boss would like that very much. How was your last date?" She  
said taking a seat across from me.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind. The last one was just like all the rest;  
boring." I said with a wave of my hand. "How was your first day working as a  
waitress?" I said with a lift of my brow.

She reached for my beer and took a healthy drink from it. "I made two-hundred  
dollars in tips; I just might rethink my career." Maura said pulling the money  
from her corset.

"Is everything in the truck?" I asked to try and keep myself from staring at  
her half naked chest.

"Yes Frost and Korsak are doing that as we speak. Why do you want to leave so  
soon? I wanted to dance a little before we leave. "Maura said looking a little  
hurt that she didn't get to dance.

"No I was just asking. Let me talk to Korsak and then we can dance if that's  
what you want." I said already walking away. As I was nearing my partner I  
heard them talking about the socially awkward ME.

"You saw how short Maura's skirt was hmm?" Korsak said showing Frost with  
hands jester.

I smacked him across his head "Don't talk about Maura like that" I said giving  
him a glare that could kill.

"What? She does look really HOT in that skirt" he argued. "Are you and Dr.  
Isles ready to go?" He asked.

"No, we are staying for a bit to dance and just hang out without dumb and  
dumber." pointing at Korask and Frost as I said it.

"Sure that's all you gonna do." Frost said with a chuckle.  
"Whatever, bye boys" I said as I walked away.

As I made my way back to Maura I stopped at the bar to drink a shot of tequila  
for liquid courage. I also got a dirty martini for Maura. As I waited for her  
drink, I looked over at Maura still sitting in the chair. There was a woman  
talking to her. I started to get jealous bet then saw Maura wave off the  
others woman's approach. I smile as I watch the other woman disappear. I  
downed the drink, picked up Maura's glass of wine, and dropped a few bills on  
the bar for the bartender.

I stopped at the DJs booth before making my way to Maura. I had the perfect  
song for us. Until today, I was content with just being best friends with  
Maura, but seeing the beautiful Doctor flirt with other woman gave me hope  
that maybe she wouldn't be so opposed to being in a relationship with me. So I  
headed back to our table with a plan in mind.

I walked up to Maura as the strong drum beat to the song I chose started up. I  
didn't ask Maura to dance, I kind of just picked up the beautiful blonde from  
the chair she had been sitting in. Maura started to protest but I silence her  
with a shake of my head. As we took the first step on the dance floor the  
first lyrics of the song came on.

_Got a big plan his mind's set, maybe it's right  
At the right place and right time, maybe tonight  
In a whisper or handshake sending a sign  
Wanna make-out and kiss hard, wait, never mind_

I pressed Maura's back to my front. My hands fell to the blonde's hips,  
guiding Maura's movements. I sang the lyrics into Maura's ear. Maura's breath  
hitched as I dropped my mouth to her throat as I sang the next verse.

_Late night in passing, mention it flip  
To her best friend, it's nothing, maybe it slipped  
But the slip turns to terror and a crush to like  
And she walked in he froze up, leave it to fright  
It's cute in a way till you cannot speak  
And you leave to have a cigarette, knees get weak  
Escape was just a nod and a casual wave  
Obsess about it heavy for the next two days_

As the next verse played I kept singing with the song. I moved one of my hands  
from Maura's hip to Maura's forearm lightly running my fingertips down to  
entwine our hands together.

_It's only just a crush it'll go away  
It's just like all the others it'll go away  
Or maybe this is danger and he just don't know  
You pray it all away but it continues to grow_

In a sultry voice I whispered "That's what I would say to myself; that maybe  
this feeling I have for you would go away. But it didn't. It just kept growing."

_I want to hold you close  
Skin pressed against me tight  
Lie still, close your eyes girl  
So lovely, it feels so right_

I press Maura tighter into me and grind our hips together with the beat to the  
song.

_I want to hold you close  
Soft breath, beating heart  
As I whisper in your ear  
"I wanna ** tear you apart"_

I turned Maura around as I sang the last part of the chorus ' _**I wanna tear you  
apart'**_. I whispered in to Maura's ear. "I've been falling in love with you for  
so long I don't know what to do with myself at time." I whispered looking at  
her beautiful green eyes.

_Then he walked up and told her thinking maybe it'd pass  
And they talked and looked away a lot, doing the dance  
Her hand brushed up against his, she left it there  
Told him how she felt and then they locked in a stare_

I took are entwined hand and placed it on the small of Maura's back and gently  
course the skin that I found there. Maura is gnawing her bottom lip as she  
stares up at me. Her chest pressed tightly against mine. I could feel our  
combined heart beats sounding like that of a humming bird.

_They took a step back thought about it, what should they do?  
Cause there's always repercussions when you're dating in school  
But their lips met and reservations started to pass  
Whether this was just an evening or a thing that would last_

In a breathless voice I say "I want you, but I don't want to lose the single  
must greatest person in my life." With the hand that's still interlock with  
hers I brought it up to course her check.  
"I feel the same way about you. I think I always have." Maura whispered back,  
breath shaky.

_Either way he wanted her and this was bad  
Wanted to do things to her, it was making him crazy  
Now a little crush turned into a like  
And now he wants to grab her by the hair and tell her_

My gaze landed on the blondes lips slowly running my tongue across my lips.  
Maura eyes follow my every move. I slowly dipped my head gently touching our  
lips in a gentle embrace. It only lasted a second before Maura responded; the  
shy gentle kiss soon became passionate.

Breathlessly and with a flush on her cheek, Maura looked sexy. In a breathless  
whisper Maura said "let's get out of here." I nodded wordlessly. I pulled her  
with our still joined hand out of the night club.


End file.
